Desire
by Bonnie from Freddy's
Summary: Bagginshield. Slight lemon. Rated M for reasons


**Alright friends! I got some Bagginshield for all you Hobbit lovers out there!**

 **Another thing...if anyone wants to make fan-art of my stories, just send me a PM. I don't bite...hard. Just kidding! But, anyhow. If you want to make fan-art, don't be shy! Talk to me!**

 **-Bonnie**

* * *

Bilbo huffed a sigh as he wandered through the halls of Erebor. It was done. Smaug was gone, sent from The Lonely Mountain, his body buried in the watery depths of the lake.

So why was Thorin acting so strangely? Sitting on a bench, Bilbo let his mind wander.

Balin had said that it was the dragon sickness; the gold, with it's lusty golden shimmer, that was driving Thorin mad. Bilbo had believed Balin at the time, for then it had made the most sense. But now he was not so sure. He had been watching Thorin closely, and noticed something...odd. Every time Bilbo was around Thorin, he would catch Thorin watching him, with this look in his eyes that Bilbo could only describe as _hunger_. It made Bilbo nervous to be in Thorin's presence.

For quite some time since Bilbo had met Thorin, he'd experienced, feelings. He's had these feelings before. He was in his tweens, and there was this other hobbit, a hobbit woman, also in her tweens. Those feelings passed when she married his neighbor down the lane, but he remembered them. Warm, fuzzy, like someone had unleashed a swarm of meadow butterflies in his stomach.

That was how he felt when he was around Thorin. He had tried to suppress the feelings, but they didn't just leave. They always resurfaced, eager to make themselves known. Now, just being around Thorin, made the feelings almost uncontrollable. The butterflies were trying to fly from his stomach, and out of his mouth in the form of words.

Bilbo was afraid. It wasn't that Thorin was male; not that at all. It was that Thorin was of royal birthright, a son of kings. And Bilbo was just a common hobbit of the Shire. Thorin might not take him seriously, and laugh in his face. Or worse, think him mad and attempt to take his life, despite what they've been through together. Also, Bilbo didn't know if Thorin would feel the same way about him.

Bilbo was curious. The looks Thorin was giving him, eyes that searched in the darkness. Wolf eyes, filled with hunger, and lust. Bilbo's heart fluttered at the thought. He leaned back, his head resting against the wall, his mind delving into thoughts of Thorin. His eyes, how it seemed they saw into his heart, and his soul. His voice, a deep timbre that made his heart shudder with longing, a longing Bilbo knew would never be fulfilled. To be alone with Thorin, his rich voice, laced with lust, in his ears. Bodies pressed against walls, entwined in a bed, Bilbo's mind wandered farther than he had ever let it. He let out another sigh as footsteps came from around the corner.

Bilbo's eyes shot open as The King Under the Mountain strolled around the corner. He stood, trying to relax the tension in his body...and quell the butterflies in his stomach. A small smile broke Thorin's face.

"Master Burglar. I have been looking for you," Bilbo's heart almost missed a beat when Thorin spoke.

"Me?" The hobbit asked with uncertainty. Thorin nodded.

"I have a gift for you," Thorin produced a small wrapped parcel from his coat. Bilbo's hands were on the verge of shaking, but he steadied them. Taking the parcel, he realized from feel alone that this gift was smaller than he anticipated. It was circular, and...ring sized. Bilbo's heart skipped. He looked up to see Thorin watching him, his eyes taking on a merry light. Willing his hands to remain steady, Bilbo untied the wrapping string from the parcel and unwrapped the cloth. His breath caught.

In the center of the parcel was a ring. A simple band, with a brilliant square-cut dark blue aquamarine winking at him from the center. He looked at Thorin, his breath stolen. The hobbit didn't trust himself to speak.

"It's beautiful Thorin, I-" was all Bilbo got out when Thorin's hand came up to cup his face. Bilbo's eyes went wide. The most contact he had had with Thorin was only been handshakes, and at most, a hug.

"You like it?" Thorin's asked the hobbit. Bilbo could only nod. Thorin's grin stretched into a smile. "I thought of you when I saw it,"

"Thank you. I have never seen it's equal," Bilbo slipped the lie in, full well knowing that he _had_ seen a ring that could transcend this one, but he didn't want to mention it to Thorin. For good reasons.

Thorin's smile faded from his face, and his eyes went dark. Bilbo started to move away from the wall, when Thorin's arm planted itself next to Bilbo's head. Bilbo turned to look at Thorin, and with a quiet gasp, locked eyes with the dwarf king. Wolf eyes, hungry, not searching, but glistening with anticipation as the predator circled its prey. Thorin moved closer to Bilbo, pushing the halfling against the wall.

"Th-Thorin," Bilbo stammered as he felt his back come into contact with the stone, his jacket repelling the cool of the surface. His heart was hammering; how could Thorin not hear it? With the dwarf leaning, almost against him, Bilbo felt trapped. But not in a bad way. Thorin ran his hand over Bilbo's hair, and placed it on Bilbo's neck. The dwarf could hear the hobbit's breathing pick up, and chuckled. He then leaned forward to place a kiss on Bilbo's forehead. Bilbo sighed as Thorin then left a trail of kisses down the side of his face, along his jaw, and he tilted his head upwards in anticipation. Their lips almost touching, Thorin chuckled again, and closed the space between them.

Bilbo felt like the stars had all exploded in one grand supernova. He had imagined how this would feel, Thorin's lips against his, but it didn't compare to the real thing. It was glorious, spectacular...and Bilbo wanted more. Before he could stop himself, he kissed Thorin back.

Thorin pulled away, and Bilbo thought he had done something wrong. Then Thorin's mouth crashed onto Bilbo's. Not expecting this, Bilbo was unprepared. He let out a whimper as Thorin pushed his tongue into the his mouth. As their kiss deepened, Thorin pushed himself against Bilbo, who in turn wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck. They let their desires takes over, and before Bilbo knew what was happening, Thorin had picked him up. Not breaking their kiss, Bilbo wrapped his legs around Thorin's waist. Some walking, a door or two being opened, then closed, and Bilbo was laid down on a bed. He crawled backward, grabbing Thorin's coat collar and pulling him along. He stopped when Thorin pulled his hand from his coat, and breaking their kiss, shrugged it off. Throwing it to the side, he looked at Bilbo, his eyes glinting with a mischievous twinkle, and started fiddling with the straps of Bilbo's coat. Getting the hint, Bilbo finished untying the strap, and shrugged out of his own coat. As he dropped it to the ground, a clattering caught the attention of Thorin. Bilbo, now silently cursing himself, waited for the wrath of Thorin, for at that moment, the Arkenstone had fallen out of Bilbo's coat pocket.

Thorin reached over the side of the bed, and picked up the jewel. When he looked at Bilbo, he could clearly see fear in the hobbit's eyes. As he reached out to place a hand next to his head, he could make out a flinch, a flinch that Bilbo had attempted to hide.

"You had the Arkenstone," Thorin's voice was level as he spoke.

"Yes. I did," Bilbo forced himself to speak, almost choking on the words.

"All this time I thought another of the company had it," Thorin's eyes flickered from the stone, and back to Bilbo.

"I was going to give it to you," Bilbo said hastily. "I just, I-"

"You what?" Thorin asked, his heart hurting from the hobbit's stammering. He didn't like seeing him so frightened.

"I-I was, when-" Bilbo held a fist to his mouth, trying to collect himself. He was a surprised when Thorin slid the Arkenstone under one of the pillows. Lowering himself over the hobbit, he placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Don't fret yourself. I don't need to know," With a smile, the king dipped his head down to kiss Bilbo on the lips. Bilbo rose his head to meet the dwarf halfway.

All that followed passed in a blur. Amidst the kissing, clothes were removed, tossed to the floor, until bare bodies pressed against each other. Grunts of arousal, whimpers of excitement, and moans of pleasure resounded in the chamber. Soon joining were the creaks of a wooden bed under strain. Feverish kisses were placed on eager mouths, and calloused fingers caressed bare skin. As time went by, groans of intense bliss, both deep and light, were sounded as the seed of Durin's next heirs was expelled, countless times. At long last, wrapped in blankets, Bilbo slept soundly next to Thorin, who had wrapped his arm around his waist. Trying not to disturb his sleeping companion, Thorin quietly slid his hand underneath the pillow, and pulled out the Arkenstone.

It's beautiful light illuminated the chamber. Thorin marveled at it, wondering, how could Bilbo have retrieved it? Bilbo, a wee hobbit of the Shire, against Smaug, the last mighty worm of Middle Earth?

Hearing a moan from next to him, Thorin looked down to see Bilbo stirring. He slid the stone under the pillow once more, it's light extinguished. The dwarf kissed Bilbo's forehead as the hobbit nestled closer, tucking his head under Thorin's chin. Smiling, the King Under the Mountain could agree. He had better things to think about than the Arkenstone at this moment in time.


End file.
